tesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Preyctor
NAME: Preyctor RACE: Breton GENDER: Male AGE: 29 GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Forsworn SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: Ravager WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Dual wields Forsworn stone/wood axes. Skilled in poison making and general alchemy. Uses a Forsworn bow for range but has knowledge of Destruction and Alteration, favoring fire/ice magic and the flesh spells. REGION OF BIRTH: The Reach OCCUPATION: Fighter, scout, messenger HISTORY OF CHARACTER: A Reachman from birth, he grew up in the foothills of The Reach, where he learned about his people and the crimes that had been committed against them. When he was a small child his parents were killed in a Nord raid on their camp. He was rescued by the Forsworn leader Ciel and wastold that the Nords destroyed their camp to ‘’wipe out a den of human pests’’. From then on he trained his hardest and participated in raids as early as nine (when he acted as a decoy and lure for softhearted guards). As he aged he became more skilled in multiple fighting styles, but always stuck with dual axes, a bow, and some magic. Some of his tactics showed he would make a good leader and strategist, and was constantly encouraged by Ciel to provide new ideas for confronting the Nords. He’s not afraid to cut down anyone so long as the means lead to an end, one of his signatures being an honest negotiator when holding hostages, but not afraid to kill them all if the slightest thing doesn’t go his way. Despite this he is still a loyal subordinate to Ciel and would not dare contest him for a leadership position out of respect, and prefers to be the strategist anyway. Preytor won’t stop in his quest to end the Nord’s occupation of The Reach. One way or another the Forsworn will retake the land that was ripped from their grasp. FAMILY: Parents were killed when he was young, and siblings are all dead. He looks up to Ciel as a father figure. PERSONALITY: No nonsense. Impatient but knows when to take his time and plan things out. He’s a schemer and constantly brainstorms ways to give the Forsworn an advantage. Deeply loyal to his people and would sacrifice himself (or others) to further their goals. He cares not for any other faction/family and would gladly deal with anyone who got in his way. HAIR: Sandy brown, long and tied in a ponytail EYES: Blue FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: Short scraggly beard and face covered in dirt SKIN: Pale skin BODY: Lean but strong and covered in dirt CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Typical Forsworn gear. Wears the deer headdress in combat but not while in camp. LIKES: The Reach, fellow Forsworn, Bretons, and powerful magics (like hag ravens and briar hearts) but they creep him out sometimes. DISLIKES: Nords (specifically the Silver-Bloods), camps and caves and living in squalor. AMBITIONS: To return The Reach and Markarth back to the Forsworn and end the tyranny of Nordic rule. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: The Reach needs to be returned to it’s rightful owners. Category:Characters